The Lost Years
by lostloner17
Summary: The guys are in an accident during Rocktober Fest will they be alright?
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Years

Summary: The guys are in an accident will they be ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR but I wish I did.

Kendall's POV

"Man I can't believe we are performing at Rocktober Fest." said James as we were getting ready backstage.

"Ok dogs, DON'T MESS UP!" Gustavo yells at us as we are walking up on stage and the music starts

We were singing and dancing then I saw Jo and her I love Kendall sign and smile at her we were almost done with the song when a loud crash sound was heard then everything went black.

Hospital Ms. Knights POV

I have been here for four hours I managed to get a hold of James and Logan's Parents and Carlos's dad. They were on their way to visit their kids when the accident happen and would be here in a few minutes.

"Challen." I looked up to see my best friend Rachel Diamond and her husband David standing in front of me. I couldn't help my self I started crying

"I'm so sorry I should of help them, They shouldn't be here right now..."

"Challen it's not your fault you didn't know the stage was going to collapse." Rachel said.

right as Mr. Garcia walked in the doctor walked into the room.

"James Diamond"

"Logan Mitchell"

"Kendall Knight"

"Carlos Garcia"

We all stood up

"You all their family?"

"Yes."

"Are they ok?" I ask.

"Well they are in a coma but they could wake up at any time."

"Can we see them?" David asked.

"Yes, but i should warn you ahead of time when they wake up they might have memory lost."

we started following the doctor down the hall.

_**Well here is the first chapter I am still working on home is where the heart is but I got a small writers block i hope starting this will get me over it. A few things I need to warn you about is the guys are a little OC till they start to remember and James and Logan are brothers in this story you'll find out later why. Plus who should I have woke up first James, Kendall, Carlos, or Logan you tell me. Thanks and please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Years

Don't own BTR.

_**Thank you for the reviews This chapter has alot of angst and the guys will be OC for awhile.**_

Ms. Knights POV

The doctor took us to a room with four beds in it right coner of the room lay my baby. I walk over to the bed and sat down on it as I moved Kendall's bangs out of his eyes.

"My poor babies." cried Rachel as she stood beside James's bed and caress her fingers though his hair. Then we all heard a groaning sound we all look down at our sons to see who had made it.

"James, honey wake up please." Rachel said as she started crying

"Mommy" James voice was heard Rachel looked at James before he asked

"Whats wrong with my voice?" he look like he was about to start crying as Rachel sat down on the bed and started hugging him.

"Papa who's that big kid in that bed?" asked Carlos he must have woken up during the James waking up. George Garcia looked at his son.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" asked a clearly scared Logan as he back up against the wall David trying to calm him down.

I look back at Kendall

"Come on honey, you can do it please wake up for me please." I said as I sobbed

"Mommy, Wheres daddy?" I heard Kendall's voice as I looked up I met his green eyes.

"Honey..."

"Ok I need you all to leave so I can do testing on them I will tell you the results." the doctor said as he walked back in and pushed us out .

2 hours later Ms. Knights POV

We were in the waiting room when the doctor walked in and walk right to us.

"How are they?" George asked

"Well they think they are six instead of sixteen." the doctor said

"Is there anything we can do to help them?" asked David

"Well maybe you can convince them they are sixteen instead of six." The doctor said.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Rachel.

"I have an idea how." I said.

BTR's Hospital Room

"Who are you?" asked Carlos pointing at James.

"I'm ..."

"Hi boys." said Ms. Knight as she push in a full lenght mirror along with Mr. and Mrs. Diamond and Mr. Garcia.

"Boys we got something to show you." said Mr. Diamond

"What." all the boys said at the same time.

"Well stand up and close you eyes." said Mrs. Diamond as all the guys stood up they could tell something was different about them.

"W-why do we feel different?" asked Logan.

"Close your eyes boys and when we tell you to open tell you to open them do it okay?" asked Mr. Garcia.

"Okay." they replied

They each leaded them to the mirror in front of them and stand behind the mirror

"Okay open them." the guys did as they were told to see four teenage guys starring at them they each reach out shakily as the touch the mirror the image did the same.

"What's going on this has to be a joke, Right?" asked Kendall almost crying.

"I'm sorry baby, it's not." said Ms. Knight as she walk behind the mirror taking her son and hugging him.

"This can't be us we look so different." said James as he look at himself in the mirror.

"It is you, just you do remember." said Mr. Diamond as he walked out behind a mirror and took his son back over to the bed.

"I don't understand?" said Carlos

"Here I explain it to you." said Mr. Garcia as took Carlos over to his bed and closed the curtian around his bed area.

"Logan are you alright?" asked Mrs. Diamond as she walk out from behind a mirror to see Logan going over to his bed and pulling the curtian.

"We will tell you anything you want to know." All the parents said.

_**Well I'm ending it here because that the questions well be another chapter it didn't have alot of angst as I hoped but still. Thanks for all the reviews and keep reviewing.**_

_**Thanks**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Years

_**Hi everyone this chapter is going to the longest and the saddest. Any way if you have an idea for this story let me know.**_

**Kendall and .**

Ms. Knight took Kendall over to his bed and watch him as he kept looking himself over it still looked like he would start crying at any minute.

"How I mean I don't understand whats ..." he said as he trailed off looking down at his lap.

"Do you want me to tell you about the accident?" Ms. Knight said as she saw him nod

"Well first off you are in California and you are in a band and you were performing on stage and the stage collapse and you and James, Carlos, Logan were under the top part so you go injured and was in a coma for a few hours."

"Well what am I like as a teenager?" Kendall asked as he lied back down.

"You are the leader of your friends, the trustworthy one and a great older brother and friend and a really great son." Ms. Knight said "Any thing else?"

"Yea where's daddy?"

"Oh Kendall, baby I'm so sorry but there was an accident when you were 9 your dad was hit head on by a drunk driver and was killed instantly." Ms. Knight said crying she looked up to see Kendall crying also.

"It's ok baby, It's ok." Ms. Knight said as she sat down on the bed and hugged her son.

"I don't remember it even happening." Kendall cried

"I know baby, I knodw." Ms. Knight just sat there and let him cry.

**Carlos and Mr. Garcia**

"So I'm in a band and I was on stage when the stage collapsed." Carlos said

"Yes." Mr. Garcia as he looked over at his son as he kept reminding himself his son was sixteen instead of six despite he don't remember the last ten years of his life.

"Those other guys are..."

"Your friends." Mr. Garcia said.

"But they don't look like my friends."

"Here look at these two pictures." Mr. Garcia said as he pulled out a picture of the boys at six years old then got carlos phone and put on a picture of the guys now.

Carlos look at the two pictures there was so many things that was the same in both pictures.

"They really are my friends." Carlos said.

**James and Mr. and Mrs. Diamond**

"Honey are you ok?" Mrs. Diamond asked her son.

"Yea, I think so I guess I'm just shock is all." James said as he looked at both his parents.

"What about?" Mr. Diamond asked

"That I'm in California, I'm in a band, and that I look like this when while I was six I looked so different." James said.

"Well we got something to tell you but you can't tell the others, ok?" Mrs. Diamond said.

"Ok."

"Logan is your adopted brother." Mr. Diamond said

"what?" James said as he looked at both parents.

"Logan was adopted by us when he was eight years old." Both parents said.

"Ok, does Logan know?"

"Not yet me and your mom was going over there to tell him." Mr. Diamond said.

**Logan and Mr. and Mrs. Diamond**

"Logan sweetheart how are you doing?" Mrs. Diamond asked

"Ok." was Logan's quite reply

"Son, we got some stuff we need to tell you." Mr. Diamond said as he stood by the bed.

"What about?" Logan said

"Logan honey the reason your parents ain't here is because when you were eight years old your parents died in a plane crash, they left you with us till they got back sadly two days later there was a call your parents had died and left you to us in their will." Mr. Diamond said as he looked over at Logan and saw him crying.

"So my parents are gone." Logan cried

"I'm so sorry honey." Mrs. Diamond said

"Leave, I want to be alone." Logan cried.

**2 hours later**

"So they are all asleep?" Mr. Diamond asked.

"Yes, I'm going need some help, I told Kendall about his dad." Mrs. Knight said

"Well we told Logan about his parents." Mrs. Diamond said.

"I'm so glad they get out of here tomorrow." Mr. Garica said

"I'm going to call their girlfriends and tell them about this they might be able to help us out."

_**Well here is Chapter 3 Thank you for all the readers and reviewers of this story.**_

_**Remember review**_

_**Thanks**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Lost Years

_**Well here is the fourth chapter**_

_**Italics: flashback/dream for this chapter only**_

_**Bold is line break and pov change.**_

_**enjoy**_

**James**

_I was standing on a beach and there was a girl in front of me. She had blonde hair with brown highlights and greenish blue eyes and she was wearing a tank top and shorts._

_"Come on James." The girl said as she sat down on the beach._

_"I'm coming Maryan." I said as I walked up to her and sat down beside her and put my arm around her._

_"I love you so much." Maryan said as she looked up at me_

_"I love you too." I said as I kissed her._

I woke up 'who was that girl and what was that?' I thought

"James you are awake." said mom

"Yea."

"Will here are some of your clothes, get ready because you are going home today." said dad

"Ok, are the others up yet?" I asked as I looked over the clothes I wonder if there are any more comfortable at my house.

"Yes." Mom said.

"Ok." I said

**After everyone is really in the limo on the way to Palmwoods**

"Ok boys, there is something we need to tell you before we go into the Palmwoods." Ms. Knight said

"We called you girlfriends they are in the apartment waiting for you guys they know you don't remember them but they want to help you." said Mrs. Diamond

"Hey mom where is Katie at?" Kendall asked

"Oh she is staying with family she don't know about the accident yet." Ms. Knight said

**2J**

"This is it." Ms. Knight said as she open the door.

"Is that a Swirly Slide?" all the guys asked.

"Yes." said four girls as they walked over to the guys.

"Hi I'm Jo Taylor." Jo said to Kendall as she looked at him with a small smile.

"I'm Camille Henderson." said a girl as she walk up to Logan

"I'm Stephanie King." said the girl who was standing in front of Carlos

"And I'm ..."

"Maryan." Said James to the last girl

"You remember her?" everyone asked

"Kinda she was the girl from my dream last night." James said

"Well we are your girlfriends." said all the girls

_**Well here is chapter 4 and if you have an idea for this story are my other one just review.**_

_**Thanks**_


	5. Chapter 5

The Lost Years

_**Hey thanks for everyone reading this and the reviews.**__**TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed**_ I like your idea for this story and it will be used. Now here is the story.

Narrator's POV.

It has been a week and Logan hasn't spoken three words that who week.

"Mom are you sure Logan will be ok?" James asked.

"He will baby when he remembers." Mrs. Diamond said as she looked at her son.

"Well can't we don't anything to help him?" James asked.

"There is baby your father went to get it he'll be back tonight." Mrs. Diamond said

"Is that why he went back home?" James asked.

"Yea."

**The Next Night**

James, Logan, Mr. Diamond, and Mrs. Diamond were sitting on the orange couch.

"Logan honey when you parents died they with this with you." Mrs. Diamond said as she had a box in her hands.

She handed the box to Logan and told the other two to follow her.

"We will give you time alone." Mr. Diamond said

Logan opened the box to find a bunch of pictures and letter.

_Logan_

_Honey we love you dearly and you will always be our little boy. If something was to happen to us we left you to the Diamonds because we think James will be a good older brother and they all love you like their own. These are pictures of us to keep us in your memory. We love you dearly and we want you to grow up and be a happy young man. If we do died we want you to be happy and not sad because we are in heaven and we are watching over you._

_Love your Mom and Dad._

Logan looked down in the box to find a picture of him and his parent on his sixth birthday party. Logan started crying as he held the letter and the picture close.

**2 hours later**

James and Mr. and Mrs. Diamond walked back in to find Logan asleep on the couch.

"Logan honey, wake up." Mrs. Diamond said.

Logan woke up and looked around

"Hey guys." Logan said

"How are you son?" Mr. Daimond asked

"I'm doing better, Thank you."

**5K**

Maryan was getting ready for work the next morning when her phone rang.

"Hello, Oh hi Kelly, Really well ok, don't worry I got a plan, you just get them there ok, bye." Maryan said

Maryan pick up her phone

"Hello, Jo listen I need you to get the other girls and meet me in the Lobby in the morning."

_**I feel that Logan needed that thank you for all the reviews and keep reading and reviewing. Thanks**_


	6. Chapter 6

The lost years

Chapter 6

_**Hey sorry about the delay where I live is under storms and our power just came back on so here is chapter 6.**_

**Ms. Knight POV**

It's 8:00 and someone is knocking on the door I got up from the table and answer the door to find Kelly standing there.

"Hi, Kelly what are you doing here?" I asked

"Gustavo need the guys at the studio." Kelly said

"What but they don't remember nothing." I said Kelly pull me out in the hall and closed the door.

"I know but we think it might help them remember, plus Maryan has an idea to help them." Kelly said.

"Ok."

**Maryan POV**

Jo, Stephanie, and Camille met me in the lobby and they each had a dress with them.

"So whats your plan?" Camille asked

"Well remember the fall dance a couple of weeks ago?" I asked as we walked out to my car.

"Yea." they said.

"Well I thought we could dance to the first slow dance song and try to get their memories back on us." I said as we made our way to the studio.

Ten minutes later the guys and Kelly was there.

"Hey guys." We all said as we walked over to them.

I took James hand and lead him out to the middle of the floor as did others. I turn the song which was Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"Ok, Boys follow our lead." I said as I took a step back pulling James with me.

After a few minutes they guys started doing the steps on their own. Half way thur the song James started spin me around and caught me in a hug. The song was fading out when Kelly come back in the room.

"Hey, guys we want to see if you remember some of your songs." Kelly said

"Ok." The guys said.

But before they left Jo ran up to James and kissed him. I ran out of the room crying.

_**Ok there is chapter 6. The Jo and James thing kinda happen to me this weekend my friend told me she has had feeling for my boyfriend for months now so I used my saddest as a muse. The song was the song we dance to at prom. Anyways Thanks for the review and keep reviewing. I'll try to have the next chapter of Home is Where the Heart Is tomorrow.**_


	7. Chapter 7

The Lost Years.

_**Hey guys I will try to have the 10th chapter of Home is Where the Heart Is in the next couple of days it is hard to write a dance scene so my friend is helping me out. Well here is Chapter 7.**_

**Kendall's POV**

I don't know why but I don't think Jo should be kissing James and Maryan was really upset. I decided to go talk to her.

"Hey." I said as I sat down beside her.

"Hey." she said as she was still crying.

"You know she shouldn't have done that." I said and before I knew it Maryan was kissing me.

**Jo's POV**

"What the heck, Jo." Camille yelled at me as James and the others left.

"What?" I said as if nothing happen which to me it meant nothing.

"You know that really hurt Maryan and maybe Kendall." Stephanie said

"That was the plan, I want to make Kendall remember me." I said as I started walking out but I stop at the sight in front of me.

Maryan and Kendall were kissing now I know how she feels.

**Maryan's POV**

I was so heartbroken I know that James can't really remember mebut still this hurt.

I was sitting there listening to Kendall talk when I heard Jo talking and was about to leave when I kissed him.

Revenge is sweet .

_**Well thats all I can think of for this chapter. What do you think should I have Katie come home in the next chapter or what. Ideas are welcome and Thanks for all the reviews I really like seeing that people actually read me story. Thank You**_


	8. Chapter 8

The Lost Years

_**Hey everyone sorry this is so late but someone in my family had a stroke and I've been in the hospital with them but I'm back and I'll try to have the next chapter of Home is Where the Heart Is by Friday. This will be in Katie's POV and thanks for all the reviews.**_

**Katie's POV**

I'm finally back home after spending a month with family in Minnesota. It was during the last week of the guys tour my mom thought it would be good for me to be with kids my own age and back to my hometown roots. But I'm upset too because Kendall promised to call me at least once a week and up till a couple of weeks ago he had kept it but then he stop and that hurt so bad.

"KATIE." I heard mom call me. I turned around to see mom standing there with a worried look on her face. I ran up to her and hugged her, I missed her and Kendall and the others so much.

"Come on Katie, we need to get home." Mom told me as we were leaving LAX. Once in the car I knew something was wrong.

"Mom, whats wrong?" I asked she look over at me and gave me a small sad smile.

"Katie, honey I know that Kendall broke his promise about calling you but there was a reason." Mom said.

"Ok, what?" I said. I was mad at Kendall for not calling me.

"Honey the guys were performing back in LA and there was an accident." Mom said.

"WHAT, are the guys ok?" I asked now I feel bad for thinking that Kendall wouldn't call he always tried to keep his promises.

"Kinda the guys can't remember the last ten years of their life." Mom said

"Wait does that mean they won't remember me?" I asked.

"Maybe, Kendall knows about you but I don't think he will know its you." Mom said.

I sat there in shock, a few minutes later we pulled into the Plam Woods and in another few minutes we were standing in front of the door to 2J. My mind going a mile a minute. What if he don't remember me, What if he hates me, Will he be the same, What about the others... My thoughts were push aside as mom open the door.

"Kendall, you here?" Mom said as I looked around for him.

"Yea, mom." I heard him yell and walked into the room.

I looked at him, he looked the same but he was different I could tell.

"Kendall, honey I would like for you to meet someone." Mom said as she pointed to me. He turn to look at me.

"Who's this mom?" He asked that was where I knew I couldn't stay in that room no more.

"I'm Katie, your sister." I said as I ran out of the room and to my room and lock the door.

I sat down on my bed and cried my eyes out, I can't believe he don't remember me.

_**I'm ending it here because I need a good Brother and Sister memory so if you got an idea for one let me know also Thanks for reading the story.**_


	9. Chapter 9

The Lost Years

Chapter 9

_**Hey guys here will be the last chapter till after Thanksgiving. I hope you like it.**_

**Kendall's POV**

Katie has been in her room for hours now she wouldn't come out to eat. Then we had to get ready for bed so I don't know if she came out or not.

_Dream/Flashback_

_"Kendall, come here." Ms. Knight said a_s a _nine year old Kendall walked in the room._

_"Yea, Mom." Kendall said._

_"Could you find Katie, I hadn't seen her since the funeral." Ms. Knight said_

_"I will mom." Kendall said as he walked to Katie's bedroom._

_"Katie." Kendall said as he walked around the room, after looking around the room he sigh and open the closet door._

_"Katie are you in here?" Kendall asked as he walked into the closet, Katie was sitting in the back _

_"Katie, There you are I was worried about you what are you doing back here anyways." Kendall said as he sat down beside her._

_"I miss daddy." four year old Katie cried._

_"Shhh. It will be ok Katie." Kendall said as he picked her up and put her in his lap."I promised I'll never let nothing happen to you."_

_"You promise." Katie said _

_"I promise." Kendall said as he held Katie till she fell asleep._

**The Next Morning**

I walk out of the bedroom and looked around the kitchen to see everyone was there but Katie.

"Hey, mom where's Katie?" I asked as I sat down.

"In her room she won't come out." Mom said

"I'll go talk to her." I said already walking to her room.

**Katie's POV**

I got up as someone started knocking on the door to unlock it.

"It's unlock." I said as I sat back down on the bed as the door open and Kendall walked in well no this wasn't the Kendall I'm use to the Kendall I'm use to is my big brother.

"Hey, Katie." Kendall said as he sat down beside me on my bed.

"Hey." I said as I look at anything but him.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I could tell that I hurt him more then he hurt me.

"Hey, look at me." He said as he lifted my chin to make me look at him.

"You don't remember me." I said as I felt him pull me into his lap and hold me just like he did when I was four.

"Remember what I promise you when you were four and dad had just died." He asked me.

"Yea, you said that you wouldn't let nothing happen to me." We both finish.

"You remember me?" I asked as he gave a small nod. That was all I needed to heard before I jump up and hugged him.

I had my brother back.

_**Well I hope you like it. Thanks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

The Lost Years

Chapter 10

_**I'm back and I'm sorry for the long wait I'm going to try and have another chapter of Home is Where the Heart Is up in a few plus more chapters of Kaite and the first chapter of my new story The Side You Only Show Me.**_

**James POV**

I just stepped out of the shower.

I can't help but look in the full body mirror on the wall.

I changed alot since I was six.

I was no longer fat or short, I was really good-looking.

But, I heard people taking about how much of a jerk I was.

I got dressed and went to the kitchen.

When I got there I saw Mrs. Knight cooking.

"Hey Mrs. Knight." I said

"James, honey you can call me mama K like you use to." Mrs. Knight said.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"You parents are taking Logan out today was the day of his parents deaf, Kendall and Carlos are still a sleep and Katie is down by the pool." Mrs. Knight said.

"Ok, Mama K, I was wondering if you could ummm... Never mind." I said as I sat down.

"What is it sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked me.

"Ummm what was I like when I was sixteen?" I asked.

"James, you were a great person you was Kendall's second in command, you are always good to you friends and good looking." Mrs. Knight said. "Why?"

"Because I heard people talking about how conceited I was and a jerk, am I really like that now?" I asked.

"I'm going to be honest with you, you changed in more ways than physical." Mrs. Knight said as she sat down beside me.

"Like how?" I asked as I started crying.

"Ditching your friends, actting like a jerk, cheating on Maryan twelve times..."

"Does she know that I did that?" I asked.

"Yes everytime you would do it in front of her an..."

"She is still with me and forgave me." I said.

"Yes, James the girl loves you and I don't know if you know what that means being that you can't really remember past six." Mrs. Knight said.

"I do, Mama K do you thing if I change my ways and act like the way I was when I six do you think when I get my memory back I return to being a jerk?" I asked.

"I don't know." Mrs. Knight said.

"Mrs. Knight I'm going to change I promise." I said as I got up and when to my room to change.

**Maryan's POV**

I was watching TV when I heard knocking.

"Comin." I yelled as I went to the door.

I open the door to see James stand there in a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

He looked better like this it was him, but it was odd for James to dress like this.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked as I open the door wider so he could come in.

"I want to know something ok?" He asked as he walked in.

"Ok, what?" I asked.

"Why do you still love me?" He asked.

"Because you make me happy and treat me righ..."

"I cheated on you twelve times, how can I treat you right when I done that?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said as I sat down.

"Well I came over to tell you I'm going to change." He said as he sat beside me and hug me.

_**Well took me all day but I'm got it done would have been done sooner but I'm on a pain/sleep pill so I fell asleep alot. I was rereading and I realize I dont have them act very six year old. If you think I need to make them act Six more let me know. Thanks and Remember to Review**_


	11. AN

AN

Hey everyone I'm sorry for nor updating my stories, I've been be sick lately and hadn't felt well enough to continue. I hoping to start up again soon. I'm sorry about this to all my viewers. If I don't start updating real soon I'll put my stories up for adoption.


End file.
